


need to get my story straight

by Calex



Series: some sunglasses asking about a scar [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Harry Potter Fusion, Scott is secret ninja Slytherin, Scott is smarter than he looks, Stiles is Xander, Stiles sees things other people don't, Teen Wolf at Hogwarts, everyone thinks Scott is stupid, they should know better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calex/pseuds/Calex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter fusion AU. The Sorting goes a little differently than most people would imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	need to get my story straight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/gifts).



> First fic in this fandom. First fic in, ugh, a LONG while. I blame TW and the TW fandom. And the cast. And Jeff Davis. And LIFE. In any case, there might be a series of drabbles set in this universe, for whenever I can find the time, or I need to procrastinate, or I need a break before I turn into Derek Hale. Also, for Siri, who sees Scott the way that I do. Dear Fandom, please give him a bit more credit?

When a stern, austere professor in the school's standard uniform dark robes reads out "McCall, Scott!", the dwindling line of tiny first years waiting their own turn at the Sorting Hat were murmuring bets about what house the Hat would call out. There are a few hastily smothered guffaws and smirks, and most put him down for Hufflepuff, as the skinny, tinier-than-average boy scampers over to the stool in the middle of the Great Hall, head swallowed by the ancient, magical piece of headgear. It's no brainer, most murmur, smirking and sneering at the memory of clumsy feet and running all over the train in search of his missing familiar (not a toad, but the story is familiar enough to Neville Longbottom's that the 7th years either have to hide their smiles or roll their eyes at history repeating itself right before them).

Another boy watches more carefully, though - bright, sharp eyes hidden behind expansive movement and a mouth that hardly stops making conversation, one-sided or not - watches the way the Hat hums and haws and the way _McCall, Scott_ keeps on smiling in that unassuming way that makes others jump too quickly to the assumption that he is as simple as his openness might allude to. But the boy has seen the way _McCall, Scott_ 's eyes sweep over their fellow year mates with carefully hidden intelligence, the subtle way he influences events in his favour. He isn't fooled by the simple exterior _McCall, Scott_ portrays, and so he is the only one unsurprised when the Sorting Hat finally calls out " _Slytherin_ " in a booming, final tone that has the whole Hall faltering in shock, before the boy takes off the Hat, jumps to his feet and delicately places it back onto the stool.

 _McCall, Scott_ meets the boy's eyes, and he smiles, lighting quick with a side of shy, before he makes his way to the Slytherin table, gracing his new housemates with the same bright, open, unassuming grin he'd bestowed before, to their everlasting disgust. But when the professor calls out " _Stilinski, Genim_ ", he makes his way to the stool, pulls on the hat, and immediately thinks, as hard as he can, 

" _Put me with him_."

And the Hat doesn't even hesitate before it calls out, with the same booming, final tone, " _Slytherin_."


End file.
